The Brightest Light
by Chocobo Scribe
Summary: My name is Jack Frost, how do I know that? The Moon told me. This is my story. MovieNovel! Fic for those who can't wait for the DVD/Blu-Ray release.
1. Prolouge: The Moon's Call

**Hey guys what's up! Chocobo is indeed alive! *dodges flying bricks* Eeep! Yes, Yes I know I haven't updated Promises for a year! The truth is, I just lost all motivation for it so it's gone on an indefinate hiatus until I can get motivation agian so send your ideas my way!**

**As an act of pennence, I will offer you this: a movie novelization of Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardians-my newest obsession-to keep you sane until the DVD/Blue-Ray release. Since I am in school right now updates will be irregular but I have about half of this planned out from memory-and I only saw it once so in case I screw up on something by all means please give me a heads up.**

**I must say I LOVED ROTG Dreamworks has certianly outdone themselves with this one I could go on for pages singing its praises but Let's get on with the story. Okay Jamie you do the disclaimers and I'll send ina good word for you to Santa.**

**Jamie: Okay! Chocobo does not own Rise of the Guardians or Dreamworks.**

**Chocobo: *hugs Jamie* Why are you so dang cute!?**

* * *

The Brightest Light

By, Chocobo_Scribe

_The Man in the Moon watches over the Children of Earth._

_Like a giant nightlight in the sky, he keeps the nightmares away._

_But when the Moon is less than full and bright, who will keep the children safe at night?_

_The Guardians of Childhood, The Sandman, William Joyce_

Prologue: The Moon's Call

Darkness.

That's the first thing I remember.

It was so dark, and cold.

I was scared. I couldn't see, hear, feel, or breathe. I couldn't even move. All I could do was just float there all alone in the darkness.

_Jack._

Who said that?

_Jack Frost._

Who's Jack Frost?

_Jack Frost, you must wake._

Me? Was I Jack Frost? Was that my name? Who was I? Why didn't I know?

I opened my eyes and through the darkness I could see a light. I was moving towards it, like I was being drawn up to it out of the darkness. I then noticed I was in water, was that why I couldn't breathe? My mind was too foggy to fully realize this and my eyes slid shut again.

There was a muffled cracking sound and I kept rising upwards. Something cold was pressed against me then I could feel it sliding off in bits and pieces as it crumbled away, ice I think. I blinked my eyes several times and gasped.

I was breathing my first breaths. I felt light headed as I took in huge cold gulps of air and took in my surroundings as I continued to rise up into the crisp clean air.

Nothing looked familiar, nothing at all.

_Jack Frost._ Wake. The voice said again. Frightened, I glanced around trying to find the source of the voice. Where was it coming from? Everything around me was so dark and cold. Where was I? Why was I here?

_Don't be afraid Jack Frost_. It was coming from above me!

I looked up and saw the full moon hanging in the night sky. It was so big and bright, it made all the darkness and the cold go away. I didn't feel afraid anymore, I now had a light in the darkness. I kept staring at the moon as I was gently set down on the pond surface. The water which I had risen from turned to ice as soon as my toes touched it. In seconds, I was standing on a thick layer of ice.

I looked down and saw I was standing on the ice barefoot. I had this feeling that my feet should have been freezing cold, but they weren't. Strange. I saw my hands, and the clothes I was wearing, a white long sleeved shirt, brown vest and leggings with thin strips of beige cloth wrapped around my shins and a thick brown cloak dusted with frost wrapped around my shoulders.

_Jack Frost._

"I-is…is th-that…m-my name?" I asked hoarsely looking back up at the moon. Those were my first words. I coughed as if they had choked me, my throat felt raw and swollen from the frigid water.

_Yes, that is your name: Jack Frost, the Winter Sprite._

After those words, the moon fell silent.

I took a few steps forward still staring up at the moon hoping it would have more to say. Where was I? How had I gotten here? Why was I here? Was there some reason I was here and if so what was that reason? I took another step and my foot hit something hard. Startled I jumped back and looked down at what my foot hit.

It was a wooden staff crooked at one end.

Curious, I bent down and picked it up to have a closer look. As I did, I saw something in the ice. A pale boy with white silvery hair and bright blue eyes looked back at me. He had a thin elfin face, slightly pointed ears, and was wearing the same clothes I was. Was that me? I reached my hand for the wooden staff and so did the boy.

I raised my other hand to my face and so did he.

That was me.

That was how I looked. Even my own reflection was strange to me.

My hands closed around the wooden staff and I straightened to have a better look. I held the staff in my hands turning it over, as I did, blue light began to shine from the nooks and crevices of the wood. It glowed brighter and brighter until it was so bright, I threw up an arm to shield my eyes and the staff slid from my grasp and I heard the base of the staff hit the ice with a thud. I turned to look and gasped with shock as I saw frost spreading out from where the base struck the ice. Frost was spreading out in fern like patterns. How I knew it was fern like I didn't know. Did I do that? I lifted the staff from the ice and glanced around, there were some trees at the pond's shore maybe I could test the staff on them.

Skidding slightly I ran lightly across the icy surface of the pond over to the trees. Once my feet were on shore I held the staff in both hands focusing, imagining the frost spreading across the tree trunk, lightly tapped the trunk with the crooked end of the staff. As soon as the staff touched the tree, frost magically appeared on the bark, in the same fern like patterns. I had to make sure. I turned to another tree and touched the staff to its trunk. Again, in fern like patterns frost spread out over the tree trunk. Amazed I took a closer look, touching the frost with my hand. I had done that. I could create frost wherever I wished, this staff was magical!

I tightened my hands on the staff a feeling of giddiness welling up inside me bouncing up and down slightly on the spot. Eagerly I ran back to the ice and waved the crooked end of my new staff over the ice's surface. Again, frost spread out! With a loud whoop I ran across the ice spreading frost all over the frozen surface. This was amazing! This was fun! I made a sharp turn as I reached the shore swinging my arm about as I spun around and a trail of snowflakes flowed out from behind my hand. I could make it snow whenever I wanted! I looked behind me to see the frost I had spread out, wishing I could see how it looked from above.

Just as I slowed to a stop, the wind buffeted me from behind and started to lift me off the ice. With a startled yelp I tried to keep my feet on the ice but all I did was slide around until the wind lifted me up into the air sending me tumbling up above the tree tops screaming.

Then, I hung in midair, and I was able to see the frozen pond below me and the surrounding woods. I was flying! I could fly! From up here, I could see the frost patterns I had made on the ice it was like a giant snowflake.

"Wow…" I muttered looking down at my frost, and immediately I dropped like a stone back to earth. I fell crashing through the branches flailing around trying to catch hold of a tree branch before I hit the ground. The branches broke and snapped as I fell through them scratching at my face, hands, and bare feet. Panicking, I tried again to grab hold of something to break my fall and…

THUD!

All the air was knocked out of me, I had landed hard on my stomach atop a thick tree branch.

"Ooowwww…" I groaned, "That…hurt…" I shook my head a little to clear away the dizziness. Out of all the things I just experienced, I didn't want to feel that again anytime soon. Too unpleasant.

But I flew. I could fly! I liked that feeling of freedom it brought I wanted to do that again.

Soon as I regained my senses I took in my surroundings, I could see the whole forest from my perch. Most of the trees were bare with spiky branches sticking out in all directions while a few others were dusted with newly fallen snow and seemed to glow in the moonlight. My ears perked slightly when I became aware of faint sounds coming from far away.

Voices.

Did they belong to other Sprites like me? Hurriedly I scanned the forest trying to find the source of the voices. My eyes fell upon a cluster of lights in the distance; that was where the voices were coming from. Maybe someone there could tell me where I was. It looked rather far away, I wasn't sure I could get there on foot soon enough and I'd probably just get lost.

How am I going to get over there? I wondered then deciding to give it a try, I coughed and found my voice.

"Ummm…wind?" I said, "Can you take me over to those lights? Please?"

A strong gust of wind built up from behind me and buffeted me off the branch and rather wobbly I was on my way towards the lights. I almost fell several times, the wind wasn't as strong this time so my flight over was a bit clumsy. Somehow I managed to get to the source of the lights without crashing to the ground though I did drop a little several times.

My landing was anything but graceful. I plowed headfirst into a snowdrift, my cloak flew up and flopped over my head and I was half buried in the snow. Laughing at my own clumsiness I righted myself stumbling backwards a bit and tripped and fell again. I sprang back up shaking the snow off my clothes. I must have been quite a sight for everyone to see.

After I had shaken all the snow off I took in my surroundings. There were all these strange wooden things, trees I think? But they looked nothing like the trees surrounding the area. They were scattered about the clearing at random, it was very strange, but also somehow familiar. But how could that be? I was only just born. Why would anything feel familiar to me?

Then I took in the lights I had seen from the tree.

They were very big and bright and each one had several bundled up figures huddled around them. More Sprites? I shouldered my staff and hurried over to the closer of the groups. Maybe someone here could tell me where I was. I carefully made my way through them. They seemed…sad for some reason. What reason that was I couldn't make out. I caught snatches of conversation from them, words like "the poor lad", "so sad", and, "how did this happen on Christmas Eve?". I felt a twinge of saddness at those words, I didn't know who they were talking about, but I still felt sorry for them.

Shouldering my staff, I approached one of the large lights. It was big, flickering, and warm. Curious I reached a hand out to it to see if I could touch it. Almost immediately I drew my hand back. I didn't like it, it hurt. But the other Sprites didn't seem to mind the heat, in fact they were sitting quite close to it holding their hands out and occasionally rubbing them together. I turned my attention to them hoping someone could tell me where I was.

"Hello, Hello?" I said leaning over one of the other Sprite's shoulder. No response. I tried again. This time I could hear snoring. He was asleep! And his breath smelled strange. A little too strange. I moved on to the next one. I saw a female Sprite, she looked older than me, and I quickly ran up to her and the male Sprite standing next to her.

"Ma'am?" I said. She ignored me. Maybe I hadn't spoken clearly enough. I cleared my throat, "Ma'am? I-I'm afraid I've lost my way and…"

She walked right by me.

"E-excuse me!" I bleated running after her. I stopped when I heard another voice. I turned and saw a young Sprite, a little boy, running towards me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I knelt down to get to eye level with him.

"Excuse me." I said, "Could you tell me where I a-."

The boy ran right through me.

I gasped clutching at my chest staggering trying to catch my breath. How…how had he run through me? He should have bumped into me! I had been standing right in front of him…hadn't I? I pressed my hand to my chest. I could feel the cloth of my shirt, the bones under my skin, I could feel my heart beating.

How could the other Sprites…No…they weren't Sprites.

I wasn't one of them.

I hurried over to another asking him where I was. He couldn't hear me and he walked right through me as though I wasn't even there. I ran to another, and other, my voice growing louder as several more people walked right through me, leaving me increasingly disoriented each time.

I was scared. Why couldn't anyone see or hear me?

I kept trying, trying to make myself heard. Trying to make some kind of contact. But my voice kept falling on deaf ears, people kept walking right through me-as though I wasn't even there. I kept crying out until my throat began to hurt. No one saw or heard me. I was unseen and unheard to them.

Like I didn't even exist.

Shakily, I retreated back in to shelter of the tree as snow began to fall from the clouds above. At first I simply walked away from the clearing and its strange inhabitants clutching my staff to my chest as if it were a lifeline. My pace quickened and quickened until I was running.

I had to get away from that place.

My foot caught on a tree root and I pitched forward falling to the snow and then I started tumbling down a slope. I completely lost my footing and I was falling, rolling down that slope my staff slipping from my hands until I finally came to a stop in a crumpled heap near the base of a large tree.

In a panic I sprang upright looking for my staff, scrabbling around for it in the snow until I felt my hand close around the wooden shaft again. I held my staff close to my chest pulling my knees in.

I couldn't stop trembling.

Tightening my grip on my staff I looked up at the moon, tears already falling from my eyes.

"WHY!?" I shouted, "WHY CAN'T THEY SEE ME!?"

I waited for an answer. None came.

"ANSWER ME PLEASE!" I broke down crying repeatedly pleading for some response until I was out of breath, reduced to choked hiccupping completely doubled over in the snow.

My name, is Jack Frost.

How do I know?

The Moon told me, and that was all it ever said to me.

And that was a long, long time ago.

* * *

**Ugh...*blows nose* I was actually wibbling a little as I wrapped the Prologue up. Seriosuly I had a bigger catharsis than when I saw HTTD AND play Kingdom Hearts-PUT TOGETHER. Seriosuly, just over five minutes into the movie and I'm already crying for Jack because no one can see him. And as you could see I will be using the epigraphs agian, this time they will be quotes from various books, movies, and I already planned that two of them will have a Kingdom Hearts quote for an epigraph. I'll write a 1000 word Jack FrostxReader drabble for the first one who can guess at least one of them.**

**On another note, why am I better at writing male characters than female characters? My main exceptions to this are Erika and Merlina becasue they have a kind of boyishness to thier personality. *shrugs* Must be a quirk.**

**And, also I will be reposting my Merlin fic after having just made some edits to it. And after this fic, hold on to your socks, I Chocobo_Scribe will be delving into the xOC realm as a daring experiment. That fic will be entilted Wind and Snow, yes it will be a Jack FrostxOC fic. CHOCOBO IS WRITING A ROMANCE FIC, it is NOT the end of the world I assure you. That's just an experiment to see if I can write a romance properly so wish me luck and of you get an idea send it my way.**

**As for an update to my life I just signed up for the Elder Scrolls online Beta, I even offered to intern for them in return for picking me as Beta tester, hook, line, and sinker I say.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this and to all my fellow college students, I wish us all the best of luck!**

**Chocobo_Scribe signing off!**


	2. Chapter One: Unseen and Unheard

**Blah! *sprawls out on floor* Oh man i didn't think chapter one would take this long even with all my homework! Well it's half past midnight now so I need to hit the sack so my ramblings will be short. *yawns* Oh man if I don;t hurry My roomie will start fussing and I need to wake up kinda earylish to get anywhere on on homework...Jamie, if you will?**

**Jamie: Okay! Chocobo_Scribe does not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chocobo: Oh yes, and Read and Review or Toothless will Grr!**

* * *

"_Seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see."_

_The Polar Express, Tom Hanks_

Chapter One: Unseen and Unheard

For the first few weeks of my life I hardly ever left the pond I awoke from. The times I did were only for brief explorations of the surrounding woods and I always avoided the clearing.

That clearing was too terrifying for me to go back. Just remembering how all those people walked through me made me go numb with fear. The animals of the forest on the other hand were able to see and hear me and in a few days it wasn't too unusual for me to find myself in the company of a curious fox or wolf cub with his mother, sometimes even a deer.

I soon learned from passersby that the people in that clearing were known as "Humans" and that the clearing was a village called Burgess. Over time, curiosity began to override my fear of the place and I would often frequent the fringes of the village either from the treetops or by the fence of a small house and watch the villagers go about their day.

When I wasn't visiting the village I practiced flying. The wind always came when I called and after some exploring I found there were four winds: North, West, East, and South. Each of them had a distinct feeling to them. The West Wind was the gentlest and I found myself riding the West Wind the most. The North Wind seemed like a small child and always ready to play. The East Wind was the roughest wind to ride and more than once I ended up with a sour stomach after a flight. I would only call on the East Wind if I needed to get somewhere quickly. The South Wind was also rather rough and I had the feeling it didn't like me riding it so I avoided South Wind as much as I could.

My pond, as I came to think of it was also visited by the children of Burgess. They would come almost every day to play. The first few times I would watch from a tree branch as they ran about around the pond picking up handfuls of snow and then throwing it at each other, or making large piles of the stuff then stacking the snow. Other times, the children would actually go out on the frozen pond.

"Come on!" one of the boys, James shouted, "Let's go ice skating!"

"But what about the ice?" A little red haired girl asked sounding scared, "Don't you remember what happened last month? He fell through the ice and drowned!"

"But today is much colder now Sally." James said, "The ice surely will be safe now."

_A boy drowned in my pond?_ _Someone fell through the ice?_ The braver children hurried out on the ice while their friends called out to them to come back.

The cold, the dark, what if they fell through? Ever since I had woken from the ice I sometimes had nightmares of being trapped down there. My hands tightened around my staff. I couldn't let that happen. I had to get them off the ice! I stood on the branch I had been perched on and catching a light gust of westerly wind leapt down to the snow stumbling slightly upon landing.

I ran out onto the ice towards the child furthest from the banks of the pond. He glided past me laughing arms held out to either side and twirling as he went to the center of the pond. Close to where I had emerged from.

All I could think was that I had to get James back to shore before he could fall in.

I rushed forward towards him reaching for his hand to pull him back to shore. He went right through me as soon as I was close enough. With a sharp cry I fell to the ice clutching my chest. I had forgotten. I was nothing more than a phantom to them.

"See?" James said, "The ice is perfectly safe!" He then proceeded to start jumping up and down on the ice to prove his point.

"No!" I yelped, "Don't! Please!" But he couldn't hear me.

But we all heard the ice crack. James cried out in alarm and wobbled on the spot as his friends tried to find a long enough stick near the trees. The cracks under him began to spread and he started to cry.

Strange as it seemed, that cleared my head enough for me to act. Carefully I stepped over to him.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let you fall." I whispered in James' ear, "I can fix the ice." Slowly, I knelt into a crouch and gripping my staff in my right hand I placed the base on the cracking ice and pressed my left hand to it.

I took a breath and closed my eyes and began to imagine the ice mending together and becoming thicker, stronger, safer. So thick that anyone could go out on the ice, and so strong that it would never break. A rush seemed to come from somewhere deep inside me as my staff glowed with bright blue light and then flooded out into the ice from my hand. The layer of ice I stood on became thicker and all the cracks melded together as if they were never there.

I opened my eyes and stood up. The boy had managed to get halfway to shore by now, he was telling his friends he was alright and that he'd never do anything so foolish again.

I smiled slightly, with the ice this thick, even the grown Humans, could jump up and down on the ice and not worry about falling in.

And so, it became part of everyday for me to watch over the Burgess children playing at my pond. I almost always joined them even though they couldn't see or hear me. Starting a snowball fight was easy. All I had to was throw a snowball at one of the children and then they'd whirl around demanding to know to who threw it and within seconds a full scale snowball fight would ensue. I would keep them well supplied with snowballs occasionally joining in on the fun.

I also had other visitors as well besides the children when they came to play.

The first time she came was the day after I emerged from the pond.

A little girl with long dark brown hair and eyes, her name was Alice.

I had seen her a few times in the village. She never played with the other children and when she did accompany them to my pond she always stayed far away from it huddled under a tree knees pulled up to her chest. Most of the time she came by herself. Nearly every time I saw her she was crying.

Always it was the same phrase: "I'm so sorry…All my fault…Come back…please…please Jack…come back…"

And each time I stayed at her side. I couldn't bear to see her cry. I wanted so badly to be able to comfort her. She had lost her older brother, Jack. He had the same name as me. He must have been the one who drowned in my pond. The thought that someone had died in my pond was crushing to say the least.

The other who kept visiting my pond was an older girl. She had long reddish blonde hair and bright green eyes. I never found out her name. But every time I saw her I felt…strange. I couldn't find words to describe the feeling. But I felt I had to see her every chance I could.

She too would visit my pond when no one else was around. Unlike Alice, she was always very quiet during her visits. She would just sit at the pond shores and watch the ice. I would sit next to her, hoping that even though she couldn't see or hear me I could somehow keep her company.

Her last visit I can still remember even now. It was exactly a month and a half after I awoke.

She stood at my pond's edge looking out over the ice like always.

"Today is my last day in Burgess Jack," She said. For one wild moment I thought she was talking to me. I rushed over to her but she didn't notice I was standing right in front of her, so no, her words weren't meant for me, but for the other Jack, the one who lay dead at the bottom of my pond.

The girl took a slight shuddering breath and continued, "Mother and Father think it is for the best. We will be moving to Philadelphia. They said they arranged a marriage for me, to a tinsmith." Tears welled up in her eyes and her voice broke a little, "Jack…What you were going to tell me on Christmas Eve, I want you to know my answer is yes." She took a shuddering breath, "Jack…I love you."

She rubbed her eyes with the cuff of her sleeve, turned, and left to return home. When she was gone, I felt this overwhelming feeling of sadness and a kind of emptiness. Why did I feel that way when she left?

I never saw her again after that night.

Winter soon came to an end; my first experience with the change of seasons was not a pleasant one. At the time I didn't know what was happening or why all my snow melted no matter how many blizzards I called to Burgess.

"Why…why is it so…" I gulped, "So warm?" I was slumped against a tree in a half feverish state. The snow I had worked so hard to bring to Burgess was melting into slush, but my pond stayed frozen over. I barely had the strength to sit up much less call the wind to take me somewhere cooler.

I lost track of how long I lay there under my tree, it was a blurred haze. One that I was roughly shaken out of, I heard a girl's voice coming from what felt very far away and I was vaguely aware of someone shaking my shoulder and snuffling.

"…ight…are you alright?" she couldn't be talking to me could she?

"He looks bloody awful…" a rough male sounding voice said, "Best call Zephyr to get 'im someplace coola'."

"Mrrrrggehhhh..." That wasn't me was it? I blinked my open and I could just make out a green blur and a grey blur. I blinked again and once my vision cleared saw I was looking at a girl dressed all in green, even her hair was a light green, and a giant rabbit.

A giant rabbit with grey fur with dark grey markings on his forehead and arms on which he wore leather braces and on his back was a small pouch holding two strangely cut pieces of wood.

"Can you hear me?" the green girl asked. She put her hand on my check causing me to flinch slightly, she turned to the rabbit, "He has a fever Bunnymund and it's really bad."

"What's yer name lad?" the rabbit, Bunnymund, asked leaning towards me slightly.

"J…Ja..ck…Fr…ost…" I croaked.

"Must be Jokul's." Bunnymund mutterd, who was Jokul?

"What are ya' doin' here in the middle of Spring?" Bunnymund continued, "It's too warm for a Winter Sprite like ya."

"Wuuuhhh..?" I slurred, "What's…Spring..?"

The girl and Bunnymund both looked at me just as confused as I was. They looked at each other then back at me, then back at each other. After a slightly garbled exchange Bunnymund smacked himself in the face with a large paw.

"I'm a bloody idiot Flora…" he grumbled, "He's a Newborn, probably only been around since winter started. Poor ankle biter has no idea what's goin' on. Hurry and call Zephyr I'll get some snow on him."

The girl, Flora, nodded and hurried out of my line of vision as Bunnymund began piling some of the still frozen snow on top of me as I settled back into the tree I was resting against and closed my eyes. I just wanted to sleep so I could start feeling better.

"That's it Jack, jus' go to sleep." Bunnymund muttered soothingly, "Zephyr will git you someplace nice and cold. Don' want ol' Jokul getting too worried 'bout his boy. He'll have my hide if anything; happened to ya."

I vaguely wondered who Jokul was and if he had any connection to me before dropping off to sleep.

Zephyr, the West Wind took me to a large glacier on an island called "Iceland". And Iceland it was, it was still covered in snow and so wonderfully cold. We stayed in a small cave in the glacier. With all the ice everywhere I had free reign with my powers and soon the little cave was equipped with a bed, table, and a few chairs and other things I made from the ice on a whim. Aside from furniture I made toys and little ice versions of the puffins that roosted along the beaches. Zephyr while he was staying with me as I recovered from my fever had taken on the appearance of a young man in his late twenties with dark hair and brown eyes and did his general best to tell me everything I needed to know about how the world worked.

"So," I said while sitting up in the bed I had made, "Who was that girl, Flora and Bunnymund, who's he?"

"Flora is like you," Zephyr said, "She's a seasonal Sprite, she brings the season of Spring like you bring the season of Winter. There's four of you in all. Each of you bring on the seasons."

"How will I know when it's time to bring Winter?" I asked.

"You'll know," Zephyr said, "I and the other winds keep tabs on the seasonal Sprites, soon as Winter rolls around again I'll come get you. As for Bunnymund, children know him as the Easter Bunny, the night before Easter Sunday he hides colored eggs for children to find. It's a kind of game he's developed over the years."

A few days later Zephyr left to help Flora bring the Spring winds across the world leaving em alone at my glacier with directions to an iceberg further north of Iceland, that was the palace of Jokul Frosti and telling me soon as I was better to "Hurry home before he gets too worried about you" but I had no idea who Jokul was, but it sounded like Zephyr thought I was somehow related to him. Was I? Did I have a family out there somewhere? Were they worried about me? Why hadn't this Jokul come to find me?

I tried to ask the moon, but again, it remained silent.

As soon as I had my strength back I flew down to the rocky beach just below my glacier. I loved that place, I could freeze the waves just as they came crashing down on the shores and ride the wind over the water as dolphins leapt up over the waves I froze. It became a game for me and I would spend hours at the beach playing with the dolphins who would follow me almost everywhere.

But soon, it became too warm for me in Iceland, so I called on the Northern Wind and flew further north to wait until winter came once more. Maybe Jokul's iceberg would be a nice place to stay until then. The slide Zephyr had told me about sounded like fun.

Years passed which became decades and each winter I always returned to my pond in Burgess. Ever since I had woken from the pond the ice never melted-not even in summer. Somehow I had made the ice so it would never melt. That thought comforted me, even when I wasn't in Burgess the children wouldn't be in danger of falling through. Just thinking about that boy who drowned there kept haunting me; the least I could do was let him rest in peace under the ice.

I encountered many people over that time. Even though they couldn't see or hear me, sometimes I thought or hoped, that they were able to at least sense I was there. Most of the time they wrote it off as their imagination and continued on their way.

One Human I followed around almost constantly, starting from when he was a young boy. He came from the Mohawk Tribe; they were very different from the Humans I saw in Burgess and the other surrounding towns. The houses, their clothes, language, and even their skin, it was darker not as pale. The boy loved to climb trees and when he reached the treetops run along the branches, the first several times he would fall, but I was almost always there to call on the wind to cushion his falls or make sure there were large piles of snow below him.

Eventually he was able to leap from tree to tree almost as if he was flying, and I would follow him in the trees mimicking him. As he grew older, he learned more of this tree running and soon, not only was I trailing after him in the forest, but over the rooftops of towns.

And the first time we explored a city was the first time I witnessed bloodshed.

How could people do such a thing? They had been unarmed. Yet these men in red coats seemed to think they could push everyone around. The things they did, forcing their way into people's homes making them their servants, and taking everything away from them.

And one day, I found them marching towards Burgess.

I was not going to let them invade; they would not set foot in Burgess. Not while I was there. That had been one of the most brutal blizzards I brought. By morning, the Red Coats' camp was buried in the snow. They wouldn't be harming anyone in Burgess, everyone, especially the children were safe.

The boy, who called himself "Connor", I followed soon grew up, as he did he was trained in combat, how to kill quickly, and how to escape quickly. He only thought he was his tutor's only student, he had no idea that Jack Frost the Sprite of Winter was his classmate. Once he completed his training he entered the war for independence and I followed him nearly everywhere each winter. I never fully understood what he was doing but what I did understand was that he too fought to drive out the men in red coats.

One day he even came to Burgess.

"This place always gives me the creeps. I don't know how the children manage to play here all the time." A boy's voice said. I sat up on the tree branch I was perched on and looked down. I immediately recognized the people down there. Connor in his white coat and hood and Benjamin Bennett, the baker's son in the usual brown most of the Burgess villagers wore. Curious I flew down to the snow to listen in on their conversation.

"Why?" Connor asked, "The children do not seem to sense anything amiss." He jerked his head to the small group of children building a snowman and snow forts. One of them had made a hood identical to Connor's including the eagle's feathers stuck in at the back.

Benjamin glanced out over the surface of the frozen pond, "For the past sixty years, this pond has been frozen over. Even in the hottest days of summer. It never thaws out, ever since that boy fell through the ice and drowned."

"I can tell you." I said, "I made sure that the ice would never melt."

Connor frowned slightly, deep in thought, "Not even in summer?" he asked after several moments of silence. Benjamin shook his head as several children hurried out onto the pond to ice skate.

"Never." Benjamin said, "Baffled even some Scottish professor who came all the way over from Edinburgh."

"Oh, I remember him." I said plopping down in front of Benjamin, "He ran back to town shouting about snowballs. I threw those snowballs at him."

Their talk then turned to the dull grown up sort, something about one of Connor's more recent missions. Something about stopping another Red Coat advance and infiltrating one of their camps to assassinate someone called a "Templar" whatever that was. I didn't pay attention; too busy trying to start a snowball fight with the children. Within seconds a full blown snow battle had erupted at the edge of the pond and spilled out all over the frozen surface. Just keeping everybody well supplied with snowballs kept me running around.

At one point a stray snowball thrown by one of the girls, Sarah hit Connor on the shoulder. He turned to face them a little surprised. There was a sudden silence as Sarah and her friends all gasped in horror. Her snowball had hit Connor Kenway, who was just standing there looking very confused, as if he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Connor," I chastised, "When someone throws a snowball at you, you throw one back." I stooped down to the snow and formed a perfect snowball in my hands. Taking aim I brought it up close to my face and as my breath touched the snowball it turned blue and started to glow slightly. Not sure what had just happened I threw the snowball anyway at Connor, it hit him on the back of his head making him stumble forwards a few steps.

Once the snowball hit, blue sparkles appeared around his Connor's head. I blinked, what was in that snowball? Then Connor laughed, really laughed and much to my own and Benjamin's great surprise he joined in on the snowball fight. Had my snowball made him want to join in on the fun?

A few more snowballs later I had my answer. By breathing on a snowball I made anyone who was hit by them would suddenly have feelings of joy and the urge to have fun.

Soon however, Connor had to be on his way, much to the children's disappointment. As he left for the town I followed alongside him as he walked down the trail.

"That was fun wasn't it Connor?" I asked even though he couldn't hear me, "Hey, do you think we'll be able to do some more tree running once your next mission is done? I'm getting better now. I don't fall off the branches anymore."

Connor came to a halt so suddenly I was several feet ahead of him before I noticed. I turned to face him, "Hey, what's-." I came to a stuttering halt.

Connor was staring in my general direction looking confused as if he thought he had heard something, his dark eyes darting left to right scanning the forest.

"Who's there?" he said.

My voice got stuck in my throat. Had he heard me?

"D-did…did you…hear me?" I asked almost too afraid to hope. Connor scanned the area for a few more moments then stopped, I was sure he was looking right at me! He was I was sure of it! Elated I ran over to him.

"Jack? Is that you?" Connor said suddenly. I slid to a halt breathless with excitement. He said my name!

"Yes, that's my name!" I said, "You can see me right Connor?"

Connor lowered his head slightly. It was then I saw that even though he appeared to be looking at me, I had the feeling he couldn't quite see me.

"Jack, if that is you, the one who died in the pond," he said, and with those words my heart was crushed. He hadn't seen me, he probably didn't even hear me. Already feeling tears welling up in my eyes I took a few shaky steps back, turned, and flew off away into the trees.

I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. Connor must have thought I was a ghost, the ghost of the other Jack. Why did he have to die in my pond? I settled into the tree branch I had escaped to pulling my knees up to my chest clutching my staff close to me. Below I could faintly hear Connor's footsteps, but made no move to look. Not even he could see me, no matter how many times I had been sure he had at least sensed my presence.

No Human could see me. Sniffling slightly I wiped my eyes dry with the cuff of my sleeve, now slightly yellow, and settled down to sleep.

Darkness. I was back under the ice of my pond. I was under water. I couldn't breathe.

It was my nightmare again. Being trapped under the ice, in the dark.

I had to get back to the surface, floundering I was able to swim up towards the surface where I could just see moonlight but the further I swam the further away the surface seemed to get and I was cold…so cold…my limbs going numb. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. It was becoming too hard to even move. I swung my arms feebly in another attempt to move upwards and only floated up a tiny bit before…

…Something wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down! I screamed in horror water filling into my lungs as I was suddenly dragged back down into the darkness. I kicked out trying to get loose but the more I struggled the harder it pulled me down and dark hands rose up into my line of sight reaching for me. The hands grasped my ankles, wrists, and my clothes dragging me down to the pond's depths. Out of the darkness a pair of yellow eyes started to form.

_WHAM!_

I woke with a loud scream almost falling off my tree branch. Heart still racing I whipped my head around looking for the owner of those eyes, those horrible eyes. I looked down and just made out a tall dark figure slink away into the shadows of the trees like it was limping.

_I'm glad I'm not down there…_I thought trying to catch my breath. Whatever that thing was just the mere sight of it had filled me with an unbelievable sense of panic. A few moments later I slumped back against the tree trunk breathing heavily. I had that nightmare several times over the past sixty-some years but it had never been this bad. Normally I would wake up when I started to go numb and just wake with a start and short of breath. Never before had I woken up _screaming_.

I jumped slightly at sensing another presence nearby. I whipped around clutching my staff to face, a little golden man made of sand. He was sitting on a cloud made of sand looking concerned. The words "Are you alright?" popped up over his head. Still shaking, I nodded slightly. The sand man tilted his head to the side as if asking if I was sure.

"B-bad dream…" I stuttered, "H-had it b-before…not as bad as this…Di-did you help me?"

The sand man nodded and a moving image of himself slamming the dark figure I saw earlier to the ground with a whip popped up over his head.

"That…dark figure caused my nightmare to become worse?" I asked. The sand man nodded, "Thank you." I muttered settling back against the tree trunk.

The sand man just grinned and nodded as if saying: "It was nothing really." Then a sand image of me appeared over his head, curled up sound asleep. I tensed slightly, what if I had that nightmare again? I glanced back at the sand man he seemed to know what was troubling me and another image popped up over his head this time the same figure from earlier being beaten up by the sand man.

I had to laugh, the thought of it was slightly funny. The sand man smiled and his cloud grew bigger with a sand pillow and blanket next to him. He patted the space next to him and made a beckoning motion with his hand.

"Is, that for me?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded. I leapt from my tree branch to his cloud and settled down to sleep, "Thank you." I muttered as he covered me with a sand blanket as I dropped off to a peaceful sleep.

That was my first meeting with the Sandman, I would never forget how he had first helped me. After that night, soon as it was dark I would wait for the Dreamsand to appear in the night sky. Soon as I saw it I would fly off to find Sandman on his little gold cloud. Most nights he insisted that I sleep but every now and then he would let me fly alongside him as he sent out dreams to everyone in the world. For the next century or so, flights with Sandman, or Sandy as I began to call him, gave me something nice to look forward to after so many days of loneliness.

And during these flights, I saw much more of the world. I had no idea it was so _big_! Burgess and the surrounding colonies was just a tiny part of it. On days when I wasn't flying with Sandy I was off exploring the rest of the world. And as with my first experience with the coming of Spring, I learned that some places were too warm for snow-even in the winter, the hard way. Thankfully, Leaf, the Autumn Sprite had been playing in the Sahara Desert and was able to get me to the nearest mountain top where there was snow.

Leaf was a new Sprite like me, he even came from the same tribe as Connor did. He was dressed all in deerskin, and had flaming red hair. He carried around a paintbrush which he used to paint leaves different colors and was almost always followed by a small army of squirrels and chipmunks. The strangest thing about him was he acted like he knew me. He kept asking me if I remembered him at all. I told him he must have me confused with someone else, but Leaf was absolutely sure we had met before. Eventually he stopped asking me but over the next several decades he would occasionally spring an odd question on me.

Over that time we became good friends, Leaf loved it when I brought a snow day and didn't mind if I decided to bring winter early, just as long as it wasn't before All Hollow's Eve, but after then I could come bring some early snow whenever I wished.

Eventually I told him about how nobody could see or hear me.

"Well, most Humans have forgotten about us Sprites and the rest of the Faerie Folk." Leaf explained painting an oak tree's leaves red and orange, "A long time ago, even the grown-ups could see us, now it's mainly only the children that can see us until they grow up."

"So, the adults are a lost cause huh?" I asked floating alongside Leaf frosting over a few tree branches, "But I might be able to get the children to see me?"

"You might want to try Ireland." Leaf suggested, "Flora and Solarias told me there's still people who can see Sprites there. I'd try one of the countryside villages if I were you."

That night I set off for Ireland riding the East Wind. By daybreak I was coming in for a landing on the outskirts of a small farming village. Everyone was still sleeping, only a few farm animals were out and about right now.

_Maybe I should bring a lot of snow to this village._ I thought, _I'll surprise them with a snow day!_

The thought of actually being able to talk to and be heard by someone elated me and I took off to the skies stirring up the clouds to bring in a thick snowfall. Soon, the entire village was blanketed in a fluffy layer of snow. I was just finishing a few snowmen when I heard them.

"It snowed!" A little boy shouted.

"Lots of snow! Mummy can we go out and play? Please please please?"

I turned around to see a little red haired boy with freckles peeking out the window of the nearest cottage. He was looking up at the snow falling from the sky with pure joy, clearly he couldn't wait to rush out into the snow.

"After a spot of breakfast m'boy." A man's voice said. The little boy pouted comically and sulked away from the window to eat his breakfast. I was sure that the same had happened in other houses.

"Breakfast…" I muttered chuckling under my breath, "Sounds like a good idea." I found some pickled eggs in a barrel outside one of the cottages and some ham in a smoke house. I ate my meal while I waited for everyone to come outside to play in the snow I brought.

Just as I finished my last pickled egg the red haired boy from earlier came rushing out bundled up while clumsily wrapping a scarf around his neck. He was quickly followed by other children bursting out of their houses. At first I wanted to immediately rush out to meet them and tell them I brought all this snow to their village just for them, but I hesitated. What if they _couldn't_ see or hear me? I ducked behind a shed to watch the children playing in the snow.

"There's so much snow!" a little girl cheered throwing handfuls of snow up into the air, "There was hardly any last night!"

"Jack Frost was definitely here!" a boy said gleefully.

"He…he said my name…" I gasped, "He said my name." A feeble laugh escaped me. Had I finally found someone who could see me? I rushed out from behind the shed to join them.

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted hurrying over to them, "I made it snow this morning, I did this-."

And the boy ran right through me.

_No…No…Please…not again…please not again…_I stood there in shock already feeling my eyes burn. Why? Leaf had said that there were still Humans in Ireland that could see Sprites. Had I picked the wrong town? Was I supposed to "let" them see me?

What was I doing wrong!?

* * *

**Wow...feels storm agian.**

**Jamie: Uh...uh...uh...*wibbling***

**Me: Jamie...are you...oh no...Jamie...please...please don't cry! PLEASE DON'T CRY!**

**Jamie: *cries***

**Me: AGH! Oh crap I'm dead meat once Jack finds out...**

**Well...hopefully Jack won't start trolling on me for this. Be on the look out for chapter two: Stirring up Toruble And yeah I had to bring back my old "Read and review or Toothless will Grrr!" doo-dad. I was afraid someone might complain if it wasn't there.**

**See you soon! Also this fic is on Deviantart my name there is crazyforchocobos.**

**Chocobo_Scribe signing off!**


	3. Chapter Two: Stirring up Trouble

**Yes! I finsihed this chapter! I shall celebrate by going to bed.**

**And for those of you wondering...I DID get trolled on by Jack Frost for making Jamie cry. It got really cold in my dorm, and I swear I heard something tapping the window. Everytime I looked the tapping stopped. So, does this mean I believe in Jcak Frost enough to hear his antics?**

**And as for the Groundhog, well apparently here in California the Gorundhog is totally unreliable. we had a heat wave in Febuary anf now in March it's COLD.**

**Anyway let's get on with this, It's way past Jamie's bed time.**

**Jamie: *Yawns* Chocobo_Scribe does not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or _Dreamworks_.**

**Chocobo: But I will be sending in an intern application soon. Oh, and as usual read and review or Toothless will Grr!**

* * *

"_Look out! Look out!_

_Jack Frost is about!_

_He's after our fingers and toes;_

_And all through the night,_

_The happy little sprite_

_Is working where nobody knows._

_He'll climb each tree,_

_So nimble is he,_

_His silvery powder he'll shake._

_To windows he'll creep_

_And while we're asleep_

_Such wonderful pictures he'll make._

_Across the grass_

_He'll merrily pass,_

_And change all its greenness to white._

_Then home he will go_

_And laugh ho, ho ho!_

_What fun I have had in the night."_

"_Jack Frost", C.E Pike _

Chapter Two: Stirring up Trouble

"What on earth!?"

"_Snow?_ In the middle of _August_!?"

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

I could barely contain myself I was laughing harder than I could ever remember nearly falling out of the tree Solarias, the Sprite of Summer, and I were perched in.

"Look at them Jack!" Solarias said between bursts of laughter, "They just can't figure out why a snow day happened right in the dog days of summer."

"I know," I chuckled, "Today's a snow day because we got bored and needed something fun to do."

"Besides, it'll help them cool off a bit." Solarias added also laughing pointing to a small group of children having a rather slushy snowball fight.

I had been down in Antarctica exploring and just as I arrived in South America Solarias came wooshing in from the north saying she was bored and asked if I could cause a snow day in some small town in the Appalachian mountains to as she said "liven things up".

Of course I couldn't turn her down. So a few days later the town had woken to find several piles of snow on the ground. Of course I wasn't able to cause a total coverage of snow and it was melting as the day wore on and was more slush now. But I had my fun for the day. Except for the slushy snowball that Solarias threw at me which froze to my face forcing her to melt it off. It was…rather unpleasant.

Solarias came from a country called Ethiopia, which was in Africa. I had only been to Africa a few times over the past century or so. Most of that continent was too hot for me, even in the winter except for the mountain tops, which were almost always capped with snow. Sometimes there'd be the odd mountain climber and I'd follow him just to keep him company-even if he wouldn't be able to see me sometimes a few of them seemed to at least sense I was there a little.

Today Solarias had brought some coffee for us from the village she lived nearby, which we were drinking while we watched the town along with some flatbread and fresh fruit.

I had pinched some coffee from various penny universities and cafes but I never had any coffee like Ethiopia's. It was much stronger than the stuff I usually found when drunk straight up. I had a bit of a sweet tooth, I guess it's a bit of an acquired taste but I will never be able to fathom why Solarias liked adding _butter_ off all things to her coffee. When she offered some to me I should have guessed from the smirk on her face that I was going to gag.

"So, what's next?" Solarias asked, "Winter's almost over down in the southern hemisphere, so will you just go back to Antarctica or Jokul's iceberg up in the Arctic circle?"

I took another sip of coffee to think it over, "Maybe I'll go back to Jokul's iceberg. The place could use some redecorating."

"How are the Frost Fairies taking it?" Solarias giggled, "Last time you tried "redecorating" the place they threw a huge fit!"

I laughed at recalling their reaction to the giant spiral slide I added to the outside. They had chased me down scolding me that soon as Jokul came back from wherever he was he'd have words for me. But after a few years they stopped badgering me about it-especially since that had been over a hundred years ago and Jokul never came. And also I had heard from others that Jokul had been just as big a troublemaker as I was.

"Speaking of Jokul…" Solarias said, "Have you heard any news about him? It's not too unusual for him to up and vanish for a few decades then come back like nothing happened-drove Bunnymund up the wall each time. But for almost two hundred years…That's not like him."

I shook my head, "No I haven't heard anything. I've been doing some searching for some time now. I don't think anyone is going to find him anytime soon." I took another gulp of coffee, "It's almost like he's just disappeared."

"That can't be…" Solarias muttered then sighed, "Well, if someone manages to find him Bunnymund will have words for him. He's been worried sick for the past century and a half."

By the time the snow melted, I knew it was time for me to go back to Jokul's Iceberg. I had already covered the mountains down in the southern hemisphere with a good layer of snow and I couldn't cause a snow day anywhere else. Well, I tried making it snow in Sydney but all my snow melted into sleet.

I returned to Jokul's Iceberg when spring came down in the Southern Hemisphere as usual. Again the Frost Faeries who also lived there asked me if I had heard anything of Jokul, and once more I had nothing to tell them.

Eventually I learned that no one ever would find him.

The whole time Jokul had been dead.

He had been dead for almost two hundred years, and nobody ever knew.

Sometime during the Civil War I was, as usual, down in Antarctica exploring and playing with the penguins when Solarias came whooshing in and babbling something about the Union Soldiers. She hauled me back up north so suddenly we almost brought along a baby penguin. It took quite a great deal of effort to get her to calm down enough to first, make sure the baby penguin got back to his parents and to tell me what was troubling her.

"Jack, you have to get back up to the States," Solarias gasped frantically, "The Union Soldiers, they're marching to Atlanta…and…they're all catching Malaria! The mosquitoes are eating them alive and making them sick! They're dying!"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, "It's too warm to cause a snow day in the South-even in the winter."

"But," Solarias said finally starting to calm down, "I can get it to cool off enough at night for you to cause a frost. That should be enough to kill off those mosquitoes so the Union Soldiers aren't falling over like nine pins."

The Union camp was absolutely miserable when we arrived. The soldiers clearly were not well suited to the summers in the Southern States and those who had contracted Malaria were on tents groaning from high fevers.

They wouldn't last too long if this kept up.

"I've been trying to get some of Bunny's healing herbs into their water." Solarias said leaning over a young soldier, he looked no older than us, "But it's not doing much good-especially since once they see the herbs they throw them out before they've finished steeping. _Humans_…they always know what's worst for them."

I snorted in agreement.

Humans.

Over the past decades I still wasn't too sure what I thought about them. But these soldiers needed help if they were going to get to Atlanta alive. After Solarias was done checking on the young soldier and leaving her scarf soaked in cool water on his forehead she led to where the bugs spreading the disease were spawning.

I will say this just once: I _hate_ swamps. I was more than happy to frost the swamp over.

Some time after I caused the frost, Solarias came to find me up in northern Canada chuckling merrily.

"You won't believe what people are calling you now." She said, "All over Philadelphia people are saying "Jack Frost saves Union Soldiers" and look at this drawing I found in a newspaper." She said handing me a newspaper clipping.

I gaped at the drawing. It showed a severe looking man covered in icicles wearing a major-general's coat riding a horse that looked like it belonged to Death leading what appeared to be a blizzard onto the Confederate Soldiers. The drawing was captioned: General Frost.

"General Frost…" I muttered trying out the words a small grin forming, "I think I quite like the sound of that."

"Well then _General_." Solarias smirked, "We need to get you some proper clothes. A _General_ who saved Union Soldiers can't go wandering around in those rags." She lifted the corner of my cloak with forefinger and thumb like it was a spider and frowning at the ragged state of my shirt and vest. Compared to her bright red, yellow, and green tunic and trousers and sash I was a brown smudge.

"I guess I could use new clothes." I muttered, "I don't want to go around naked…"

"Come on," Solarias said, "You can pinch one of Grant's old general coats he won't miss it."

"Jack, why didn't you take the trousers too!?" Solarias bleated as I finally finished buttoning up my new coat, "They were right there; you could have at least gotten an extra pair."

"They're perfectly fine." I protested, "Besides, they looked too big." Even the coat was a bit roomy on me with the cuffs of the sleeves going over my hands and the hem halfway to my knees. General Grant must have very long arms and be very tall, I had to roll the sleeves back a few times to be able to use my hands.

"_BOYS!_" Solarias threw her hands up over her head in an "I-give-up" gesture, "No one has worn trousers like that since _before_ the Revolution! What if a Human finally manages to see you?"

I didn't see what the big fuss was. My leggings were still in perfect shape-just slightly tattered at the ankles. Until they were actually rags I would keep these. Why do girls have to be so fussy about clothes? Even though Solarias' ranting was mainly based on the "But-they-were-right-there!" reasoning more than anything.

That wasn't the last time she complained about how I was always behind on how people dressed. Leaf barely changed his outfit; he just added things on and swapped out a jacket every few decades. The next time this happened, about sixty years later, Solarias actually snuck into a department store in New York City and threw a navy jacket and white shirt at me telling me that the Civil War General's coat was in tatters.

Also, that day was the first time I tried to bust into Santa's workshop. I had just brought a snow day to New York City and was in Central Park watching some kids in a snowball fight and hearing their plans for Christmas.

"Hey have you sent your letter to Santa yet?" one of them asked.

"I did, I put it in that mailbox over there!" the little boy chirped pointing at a rusty mailbox a few yards away, "I've been trying to be really good this year!"

"What did you ask for?"

"Um, a bike! I wanna learn how to ride one! Maybe Santa can make me one!"

"I wonder how the inside of his workshop looks, I wish we could go up to the North Pole!"

Immediately I hurried over to the mailbox and after a good deal of digging around found a few letters addressed to Santa. Soon as they were safely stowed in my pocket I hurried back over to the snowball fight.

"I'll get your letters to Santa okay?" I said, "When I get back I'll tell you all about his workshop!" I turned and getting a running start shouted, "Hey Wind! To the North Pole!" I leapt up into the air flying north.

By early evening the workshop was in sight, and in about half an hour I touched down on one of the windowsills. Over the past century or so after finding this place I tried to find a way in but the doors were very well hidden and the windows almost always locked from the inside leaving me to just press my face against the window-then being shooed away by a Yeti who I just called Phil.

But this time I managed to find a window that had been left ajar.

Cautiously I pushed the window open and peeked inside. It appeared to be a sort of storage room filled with boxes and drawings of toys and various tools. I hopped inside thinking I'd just find a place to set down the letters and be on my way.

That completely changed once I pushed the door open. This was Santa's workshop. I had to get a good look around, especially once I caught a whiff of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. If I was going to find Santa anywhere it would be the kitchens.

The hallways were completely deserted, not an Elf in sight but I could distinctly hear the hustle and bustle of the toy making going on somewhere inside the workshop.

I hadn't expected the workshop to be so _big_. The hallways and doors seemed to go on forever and from looking out one of the windows I chanced upon I saw I was in only one of _many_ buildings. This wasn't just a workshop; there was a whole town too! How in the world did all this stay hidden? Some explorer surely would have stumbled across this place, unless some sort of magic protected the workshop and town that prevented any Humans from wandering in uninvited.

_I think I'm lost…_I had passed the same coffee table at least three times. I was going in circles. The thought that maybe I should just leave the letters on the coffee table and hope someone found them for Santa seemed like a good idea so I could find my way out.

_But I promised that boy I'd tell him all about the North Pole_. Even though he hadn't been able to hear or see me a promise was still a promise. I was personally going to deliver these letters to Santa. Taking a deep breath I started forward again this time leaving a trail of frost behind me to avoid going through the same hallway again.

I kept this up making good time, until I bumped into Phil.

"Wargglll?" Phil asked glaring down at me disapprovingly.

"Oh…" I squeaked, "Uh…Hi there Phil…Nice day out huh?"

"Garrrrglbrahhhh…" Phil pinched his nose in his large paw and shook his head, "Darblaghh Warblguh!?" Phil now was flapping his arms about irritably causing me to take a startled step back.

"I…I…Uh…" I stuttered, "I have some letters for Santa from New York City?" I said rather timidly holding out the envelops with the untidy scrawls.

Phil lowered his large furry arms and carefully took the envelops from my hand. He leafed through them studying them carefully.

"Gurglpah." He grunted nodding then made a shooing gesture telling me I could go now and shuffled down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted hurrying after him, "I was going to give those to Santa myself!"

Phil kept walking as if he hadn't heard me.

_No…no…I…I'm not invisible to him too now am I?_ panic surged through me at the thought and I lunged forward grabbing hold of the fur on Phil's arm.

"Blagurm!?" Phil looked over his shoulder at me both startled and a little worried. After gently shaking my hand off his fur he held up the letters, pointed at me, the letters, than at himself.

"I know, it's just…I…I want to deliver them myself." I said, "There's this little boy down in New York City; I told him I'd give his letter to Santa and tell him about the North Pole."

The next thing I knew I had been stuffed into a sack by another Yeti and tossed back to New York City through a magic portal. Immediately I knew it wasn't my favorite way to travel.

From that day onward when I wasn't spreading Winter across the world I was trying to bust into Santa's-or as I learned he was known among other Immortals "North's –workshop. One attempt I tried stowing away onboard the sleigh by holding onto the runners underneath. All went well until the landing and I fell off and landed in a snowdrift outside Phil's house.

I made myself scarce before any more sacks or magic portals could come out.

Other attempts at getting inside all had similar end results. Getting kicked out. A few times I actually got stuck headfirst in a snowdrift and it took a great deal of struggling until I was able to free myself, twice I was pulled out by a polar bear who thought I was a cub.

Eventually my trying to bust into North's workshop became a semi-annual tradition for me. It was game and I had the sneaking suspicion that Phil actually enjoyed my antics if the gruff chuckling he made after ousting me from the workshop was anything to go by.

As for the Humans, as the years went by they seemed to become increasingly _boring_. Except for the kids. Why was it that the adults became so mundane? This wasn't some sort of disease was it?

But for that very reason I delighted in playing all sorts of pranks on them from freezing the water pipes just as they were about to hop into the shower or causing a slick of ice under some mailman's feet as he walked by. No matter how outrageous my pranks were they always found some dull, mundane, and ordinary explanation to it. I think the oddest one was "global warming" whatever that was.

Sometimes I did hear someone say my name. The first time I really thought that someone had seen me. A girl was bundling up her little brother for a snow day I had brought to Burgess saying, "Don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Her brother then asked who I was excited I had been ready to just pop up behind his sister to surprise him when she said, "It's just an expression."

I just an expression?

Whatever happened to parents telling their children about how the frost patterns on their bedroom windows appeared? They had told them it was me, but I because I was a Sprite I was invisible to Humans unless I "allowed" them to see me.

On one such attempt just before Groundhog Day, Flora, the Sprite of Spring had asked if I was trying to lay an egg or had indigestion.

I can still remember that day almost perfectly, it was 1968, and once more Solarias had to lecture me about my being so behind on current clothing and she also had brought Leaf along too. It was one of the rare moments where all four of the Seasonal Sprites were in the same place at once.

"I am NOT wearing Hippie clothes!" I whined, "Just because all those colors look good on you," I pointed at Solarias' newly acquired rainbow tank top and leather vest with fringe which was _covered_ in peace signs, smiley faces, and Yin-Yangs, "Doesn't mean the same goes for the rest of us."

Solarias put her foot down, "AGH! Jack why do you have to be so picky!?"

"Why do _you_ have to be so fussy about _my_ clothes!?"

"Sol…" Leaf bleated, "This really isn't that big a deal…"

But it was a big deal to Solarias and she wouldn't leave me alone until I found some new clothes. This time I made sure to find something that wouldn't go out of date in ten years. Though now something could go out of date in a day-that was just ridiculous. After some digging around in a Good Will bin I found a blue pullover hoodie and a light blue t-shirt.

"Okay." I said after Solarias came to "inspect" my findings, "_Now_ will you stop pestering me about my clothes?"

Solarias frowned as she inspected me from head to toe, "Jack, just what are your leggings made of that they've lasted almost three hundred years?"

After that Flora, Soalrias, and Leaf too found hoodies of their own.

I was still rather irked at yet another one of Solarias' episodes of fussing over me which was likely led me to scaring Pete the Groundhog back into his burrow, which granted me another six weeks of winter. To do that I have to time it _just right_ or Pete sends me packing for the Southern Hemisphere. Though…sometimes I have to wonder if he lets me scare him back into his burrow so he can get an extra six weeks worth of sleep.

When I get six more weeks of winter I try to bring in a few snow days to give some kids a longer Easter Vacation if it's in March or a long Valentine's Day weekend in February. I've only ever caused a blizzard in March up in the mountains, and that's usually rather rare. Always around March I start getting a little worn out so I just take it easy until Flora arrives to bring Spring and forage for leftover Easter candies.

That year Easter was in March so Flora was down in Bunny's Warren helping him with the last minute preparations over the weekend leading up to Easter Sunday. I had decided to pitch in a bit with some snow Bunny could use to keep the eggs from going bad.

On the Thursday before Easter I caused a snow day to get the kid's break started a day earlier, Bunny always complained whenever I did this but the Groundhog saw his shadow so I was perfectly in my rights and Flora gave the okay. Besides, it was a light snow day just barely enough for the schools to be closed. And besides when there was a little snow on Easter I had seen Bunny mold little "nests" for the eggs he hid from the snow-though he never admitted it and the one time I goaded him about it he just stuffed one of his chocolate eggs in my mouth and told me to go start a snowball fight somewhere.

I had spent that weekend mostly just wandering around Burgess and helping Flora hide a few eggs here and there on Saturday night. In one kid's backyard I even made a little snow rabbit for her to find with her eggs and chocolate.

I figured I'd hang around for Easter then head down to Antarctica the day after. I found a tree to rest in for the night and after watching Sandy's Dreamsand and a few Tooth Fairies flit by for a few minutes settled in to sleep.

I woke up much earlier than I normally did from one of the Tooth Fairies bumping into my shoulder.

_SQUEEK!_

I was jolted out of a dream of bringing a blizzard to San Francisco and looked around then down. On my lap was one of the tiny Tooth Faeries, the one with a gold feather. She held a small tooth in her hands and was giving her head a little shake.

"Are you okay Baby Tooth?" I said, "You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Baby Tooth chirped and flew up to perch on my shoulder just to show she was okay, just a little bump, nothing more.

"How much did you leave for that tooth?" I asked, "Looks like it's worth about a dollar if you ask me."

Baby Tooth chirped and nodded miming brushing her teeth this kid must have taken good care of their teeth to get a dollar from the Tooth Fairy. Baby Tooth chirped again and readjusting her grip on her tooth flew away east.

I swung my legs over the edge of my tree branch and caught a gust of wind and hopped down to the ground. It was hardly light out. Bunny was probably squeezing in some last minute sleep before hiding the last of his eggs in kid's backyards for them to find for breakfast.

I walked along some rooftops then flew off to the park where the Easter Egg Hunt would take place and sure enough there were a few volunteers from the local church placing the plastic eggs at the last minute and wondering where the other eggs hidden by Bunny had come from.

_I wonder if I can make this year's egg hunt more…interesting?_ I mused watching the volunteers asking each other who hid the other eggs and running around looking for more hiding spots. I followed one, a teenage girl with red hair, hiding the last of her plastic eggs. They were always some pastel color and some were almost perfectly round.

_Perfectly round?_

That's when the light bulb went on.

_I'll make some colored snowballs! That'll make it more fun. An egg hunt and a snowball fight all at once!_

Immediately I went to work. I knew I could make blue snowballs so I took care of those first and hid them among the eggs. Without a doubt once a kid found one of my snowballs they would throw it at the person nearest them.

Now, what about other colors?

I focused hard on the snowball I held in my hand thinking of the color green. After a few seconds I closed my eyes and concentrating hard on green and breathed onto the snowball and opened my eyes.

It was blue.

Frowning I tried again; and again, and again, and _again_.

I kept ending up with blue snowballs.

"AUGH!" I threw the snowball away from me, "JUST TURN A DIFFERENT COLOR!"

The wind was picking up and the snowfall was becoming heavier. This was impossible! All I wanted to do was make colored snowballs for the kids to throw at each other during the egg hunt! I leapt up a large oak tree fuming.

I was so worked up, I didn't even notice the blizzard I caused until I heard Bunny.

"OI! Whattya think yer doin' Frost!?"

I yelped almost falling out of my tree just barely catching myself with my knees and then the staff as it fell past me.

"B-Bunny?" I spluttered as I hung upside down from my tree branch as Bunny glared up at me.

"What part of "winter being almost over" did ya not understand!?" Bunny ranted, "Half my googies are egg-sicles now!"

"I…I…I was…" I stumbled over my words, "Trying to make colored snowballs?"

"_Colored snowballs_?" Bunny spat out in disbelief, "You caused a blizzard because of _that_? Didn't Jokul teach you _anything_!?"

Jokul.

That name.

_Again._

"Why does everyone think I know this Jokul guy!?" I snapped leaping down to the ground, "I never knew him! I just crash at his iceberg when it's fall up here! I never met him!" and before Bunny could say anything more I called up a gust from the north wind and flew out of Burgess.

The next few decades went by in a slight blur.

I tried to bust into North's workshop, and each time I was either shooed away by the Yeti's or stuffed into a sack and tossed through a magic portal.

Hoodies remained very popular so by now I was sure Solarias wouldn't pester me into getting new clothes for at least another hundred years give or take. But Leaf warned me she might try to get me to keep an extra hoodie on hand in case mine got too smelly to wear. Thankfully, being naturally cold that issue never came up.

I kept returning to Burgess every winter. Now, my pond had become something of a town wonder. For almost three hundred years my pond had remained frozen over, never melting even in the summer. Out of all the outrageous and strange theories people came up with most agreed that it had something to do with the boy who drowned there all those years ago. The one's who didn't stubbornly insisted that there was a logical explanation, but every time I heard one my brain felt like it was going to burst!

I played all sorts of tricks on the Humans. I always got a good laugh from making some mailman skid on the ice flailing about for a handhold or throwing a snowball at an unsuspecting passersby and them trying to figure out where the rouge snowball had come from, which almost always led to a snowball fight if any kids were involved.

And all that time the moon remained silent to me, no matter what I said to it.

It was early April. I was in St. Petersburg, Russia. I had brought quite a good snow day to that area. And now I just wrapping things up.

I sat atop a mailbox watching some kids run over to the water fountain for a drink. Just as one of the boys leaned in to drink I tapped the street with the base of my staff, frost spread out from my perch and up and around the fountain.

"AUGHH!?" the boy's lips were stuck in the ice! The look on his face was absolutely priceless. Laughing I leapt off the mailbox causing a slick making the nearest pedestrian slip and fall flat on their back with a yelp. I leapt up along roof tops freezing water pipes, clotheslines, and even the surface of a fish bowl just as a boy was about to feed his goldfish. Windows frosted over and I heard excited squeals and fingertips of a small child who began to draw on her window.

As I flew through the city leaping over rooftops, all sorts of frozen chaos broke out from frozen pipes to dropping snow on a random person walking by.

"Ah, now _that_ was fun!" I chuckled satisfied with my work as I leapt up to the highest point of the cathedral I swung around on the spike of the domed roof facing west, "Hey wind! Take me home!"

In the distance a huge westerly wind began to build up and came rushing over to me. I leapt off the cathedral and the west wind caught me and I was soaring high over the city whooping loudly.

"Off to Burgess!" I shouted.

* * *

**WAhhhooo! Now I can actually start on the movie's storyline!**

**Edit: Holy pancakes guys! three new faveorites? You guys are awsome! But I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this too.**

**And as a request from the writer please make sure your reviews are honest and well thought out fanfiction is a group effort people! I just find it a bit irksome when someone reads, faves, but won't review. I'm thrilled you like my fanfic but feedback-even if you point out some grammer blunder will be greatly appreciated.**

**Chocobo_Scribe hitting the sack.**


	4. Chapter Three: Snowday!

**Ahahahahaha! Finally I got chapter 3 done! Happy Late St. Patricks day! Hope you guys over 21 didn't drink _too_ much Guiness. Anyway I just got the _Rise of the Guardians_ Blue-Ray combo pack! It's _BEAUTIFUL!_ And I GOT A DIGITAL COPY TOO! *dances* Let's celebrate with chapter three!**

**I wish it hadn't taken so long, but I've been fighting a cold for the past week and updates might not come for a bit since I'm having trouble in one of my classes but they will come.**

**Now standard disclaimers apply, Read and Review please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_He's nipping at your nose,_

_You can feel him in your toes,_

_A shiver and a tear,_

_Lets you know Jack Frost is here!"_

"_Jack Frost is Here", Rankin/Bass Jack Frost_

Chapter Three: Snow Day!

It was still dark when I arrived in Burgess on Thursday. Tomorrow on Good Friday Easter Break would start for the kids.

Why not have their break start a day earlier?

Just as long as I didn't start any blizzards I knew Flora at least wouldn't get on my case.

_First thing's first, I need to make sure my pond is still frozen over._ And as usual, my pond was my first stop in Burgess. Even though it had remained frozen for the past three hundred years I always had to be sure the ice was safe for ice skating. For some reason it made me feel better if I checked the ice before anyone went on it.

Sure enough my pond was just as frozen over as the day I emerged from it. But just to keep from worrying too much about a kid falling through I made several passes over the pond to thicken the ice.

"You know Jack," A girl's voice said, "If you keep doing that every time you come to Burgess that pond's going to become an iceberg wedged in the ground."

I whipped around looking for the source of the voice and, after a few seconds I saw her. Up in one of the trees surrounding my pond was Flora. She was lounging up in the upper branches of a tall oak.

"Better that than one of the kids falling in." I said.

Flora chuckled and catching a gust of wind floated down to join me on the ground, "Alright, alright Jack; just don't go over-board." She leaned in towards me playfully pointing her spade at me, "You'll only need to make some big drifts not a total coverage. Easter's this Sunday."

"Are you threatening me with a spade?" I snickered and leapt up into the air towards the clouds to begin working on the snow day. Since I didn't need to cause a total coverage of snow I made sure the best snow I could make was piled up in large fluffy drifts scattered all over town, and just for the fun it, dumped an extra large drift right in front of the school entrance, making my point that today there would be no boring school for anyone for the next several days.

"Well, it's official." The voice on the radio of a nearby house said, "Schools and businesses are closed, it's a…"

"SNOW DAY!" I rocketed down the main street past several passersby who pulled their jackets closer around themselves, bounced off a truck and shot up above town leaping onto my staff like a snowboard flipped, then landed on my pond making a sharp u-turn on the ice and flew past Jamie, who was walking by reading a book.

Jamie yelped at the sudden gust of wind I caused his book flying out of his hands and gave chase. I landed a few feet away from him as he stooped to pick up his book which was titled: _They're Out There-Mysteries, Mythical Creatures, and the Unexplained Phenomena._

"Huh," I said, "That looks interesting, good book?" Jamie flipped through the pages trying to find his spot again until he came to a page titled "Bigfoot sightings". I leaned over his shoulder to get a better look; it was a small collection of various Bigfoot sightings.

"Hey," I said pointing to one on the right page, "That was a good one, that camper said he was actually kidnapped by Bigfoot in his sleeping bag."

"Jamie!"-"Hey Jamie!"

The twins, Claude and Caleb from Jamie's class came rushing by nearly knocking each other-and Jamie-over in their excitement, whooping as Caleb shoved Claude into a nearby snowdrift shouting, "YEAH!"

Claude then picked himself up clapping Jamie on the shoulder-making him lose his place. Again, "Come on Jamie it's a _snow day_! No school! You can read later."

"You're welcome!' I said throwing a hand up, "I figured you kids needed an early start with your break."

Jamie stumbled trying to keep up with his friends as they all hurried up to his house which was only a short ways from my pond, "Hey, hey guys! Wait!" he shouted trying to run and read his book at the same time nearly tripping several times, "Are you guys coming to the egg hunt on Sunday?"

Caleb grinned, "Yeah!" as if the question really didn't need answering, "Free candy! I'm getting twice as much this year!" If you had seen him at last year's egg hunt you would have a new definition for the phrase "sugar rush". After wolfing down several chocolate eggs he had then proceeded to run amok throughout the egg hunt until a sugar crash laid him low thirty minutes later.

Jamie had finally found the Bigfoot section of his book again and stumbling a few times as he tried to run and read at the same time. His eyes widened and his whole face lit up, "Wow! Guys! It says here that they found Bigfoot hair and DNA samples in Michigan. That's, like super close!"

"Oh," I said suddenly remembering my most recent attempt to get into North's workshop, "Oh yeah, I put that there. It was Yeti hair actually."

"Ah…" Claude groaned rolling his eyes, "Here we go again…"

I landed on the fence surrounding Jamie's backyard as he caught up with his friends and as his mom and little sister Sophie wearing her pink fairy wings came out chasing Abby the Greyhound in one of her many attempts to ride her like a horse.

"Come on that was _not_ Bigfoot Jamie." Claude said, "That had to be some camper in a costume."

"You saw the video too Claude!" Jamie protested flipping back to the page on Bigfoot, "He's out there somewhere!"

Caleb began to laugh as Jamie finally caught up with them at the fence, "Didn't you say that about the aliens?"

"And the Easter Bunny." Claude added helpfully. I wasn't too surprised; he was starting to get to the age where he'd start to grow out of that sort of thing. In other words, the inquisitive age.

Jamie puffed out his cheeks in outrage, "The Easter Bunny _is _real!" he insisted, "I saw his tail a few times during last year's egg hunt!"

"Oh, the Easter Bunny's real all right." I said walking along Jamie's fence with my staff slung across my shoulders, "Real _annoying_, real _grumpy_, and _really_ full of himself."

Claude let out a snort of laughter, "You guys will believe _anything_."

"Easter Bunny!" Sophie shrieked with delight and began to bunny hop down the porch stairs, "Hop! Hop! Hop!"

And then fell flat on her face on the grass letting out a muffled, "Ow."

"Mom!" Jamie shouted not sounding too worried as he fumbled with the sled he got last Christmas, "Sophie fell again."

Jamie's mom came out from the house with Jamie's cap in one hand which she set down on the porch before climbing down the steps to pick Sophie up.

"You okay Soph?" she asked with a warm smile. Sophie just nodded like nothing happened and brushed the snow off her clothes.

"Come on Jamie!" Caleb shouted, "Are we going sledding or not?"

Jamie's mom then turned to Jamie as she lifted his cap off the porch, "Jamie, don't forget your hat. You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

On impulse I turned to look, while his hat was being fussily put on his head Jamie was glancing around as if looking for someone.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

"No one honey," Jamie's mom chuckled, "It's just an expression."

"Hey!" I shouted. I was sick and tired of being written off as "just an expression" most kids now didn't had never even _heard_ of me. And don't even get me started on that movie with the snowman.

Angrily I leapt down to the snow as Jamie and his friends ran off whooping to go sledding with the rest of their class and scooped up a handful of snow.

"_Who's Jack Frost_?" I muttered forming the snow into a perfect snowball I held it up and breathed on it turning it blue.

_Well kiddo, you're about to find out._ I took aim and lobbed my snowball at Jamie.

It hit him square on the back of his head sending him tripping over a half finished snowman and face flat to the snow. Two seconds later Jamie sprang back up laughing as my magic worked on him.

"Okay, who threw that?" Jamie chuckled looking about for the snowball thrower.

"Well it wasn't Bigfoot, kid." I said hovering behind Jamie.

Jamie's search fell upon a group of kids building a snow fort, particularly the one wearing glasses, Monty. I had helped him out a bit last winter. I'll save that story for another time. Jamie immediately crouched down and scooped up a fistful of snow for a snowball and threw it as hard as he could at Monty.

"AGH!" the snowball knocked Monty's glasses off and right to the snow, "Owww…."

I quickly threw another one, this time at the red head girl, Pippa.

"JAMIE BENNET NO FAIR!" Pippa shouted throwing a snowball in retaliation which Jamie blocked with his sled.

"You struck first Pippa!" Jamie laughed.

Before Pippa could even start to think of a retort I sent another snowball at Caleb who thought Claude had thrown it and seconds later a full blown snow ball fight erupted.

"FREE FOR ALL!" I dashed through the growing snowball fight swinging my staff causing several snowballs to spring up ready to be thrown, "All right, who needs ammo?"

A snowball went sailing past me and hit Monty just as he managed to stand up again sending him back down to the snow. Jamie was using his sled as a shield against the snowballs Pippa and Claude were throwing at him. I ran around joining in on the fun.

Then Pippa's snowball hit Cupcake-the toughest girl in Jamie's class-on the back of her head.

There was dead silence as Cupcake slowly turned around looking for the culprit who dared interrupt her snowman building.

"Crud…" Pippa squeaked backing away fearfully, "I hit Cupcake…"

Cupcake's eyes narrowed as she growled menacingly.

"She hit Cupcake." Monty deadpanned pointing at Pippa rather unhelpfully.

"You hit _Cupcake_?" Claude gasped.

Cupcake lifted her snowman's head up over her head with every intent to throw it at Pippa who flinched and stumbled back.

"Don't worry Pippa I got this!" I stuck my staff into the ground, leapt up onto the crook magic snowball in hand and threw it at Cupcake. It hit her right on her nose. Cupcake froze in place as blue sparkles flitted around her eyes and slowly, her snarl turned into a big smile and she began to laugh, much to everyone's great surprise.

"Who threw that?" Pippa asked.

"Wasn't me." Jamie said holding up his sled as evidence.

No matter who the snowball thrower was exactly five seconds later they were all rushing to find a good spot for sledding, Jamie in the lead, Cupcake bringing up the rear with her snowman head still over her head.

"Come on!"

"Hey lemme have a turn!"

"Whoops, bit slippery!" I shot past Jamie and his friends icing the snow under their feet. Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake all tumbled to the snow in a pile while Jamie landed on his sled and shot forwards towards the street.

"JAMIE!"

"THAT'S THE STREET!"

"TURN RIGHT! TUUUUURN RIIIIIGHT!"

"GO JAMIE!"

I quickly flew after him as he made a sharp turn right and rocketed off a slope almost mowing over some guys loading a sofa into a moving van. They dropped the sofa and more furniture came tumbling out of the truck causing a pile up behind Jamie and me.

"Don't worry kid I got ya!" I caught up with Jamie's sled causing a slick of ice on the street to keep Jamie's sled moving, "Hang on, it's gonna be alright!"

It was hard to tell if Jamie was terrified or having the time of his life.

Personally I think it was both.

Jamie held on to his sled for dear life as we zoomed down the street sending any pedestrians scrambling for the safety of the sidewalk.

"Keep up with me kid! Hang a left!" I made the ice curve around the next intersection and Jamie shot through on his sled earning an angry outburst from some guy walking his dog. Jamie shot off a pile of dirt and zipped down to sidewalk yelping in fright but he was starting to enjoy the ride too.

Even more of the grownups scattered away as Jamie and I came zooming down the street for fear of being run over by a kid's sled.

"There you go!" I landed in front of Jamie as he started to run out of ice to sled on causing more ice the form under my feet then leapt up to follow Jamie down the street. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the guy he almost knocked over then ahead, a hug smile on his face.

Mission accomplished!

"Yeaaaaaah!" Jamie cheered I was ready to take him down the whole street!

Until the plow showed up.

"Whoa!" I quickly touched down to the ice swerving around to the left towards the statue of Thaddeus Burgess to prevent Jamie from being squished by the plow bearing down on us. Jamie screamed as he just missed the plow which changed to a cry of delight as he shot off the ramp at the end of the ice path. He sailed through the air in a perfect arc and landed neatly in a large snowdrift at the base of the statue.

"Yeah! Alright Jamie!" I cheered leaping up onto the statue as Jamie's friends came rushing over to see if he was okay.

"Jamie are you okay?"

"That looked serious…"

"He's not dead is he?"

"Whaoha!" Jamie popped up to his feet, "Did you guys see that!? It was _amazing!_" He whipped his arms around, "I made all these jumps and turns and then I went under this guy, and the ice where-."

_WHUMP!_

The runaway sofa from the moving van shot by knocking Jamie to the snow.

"Oops…" I cringed as Jamie's friends groaned.

"Jamie are you okay?" Pippa asked as she and the others rushed over to the sofa.

Jamie's hand shot up into the air and the rest of him soon followed.

"Cool!" he gasped, "A tooth!"

"Dude!" Caleb said, "That means cash!"

"Tooth Fairy Cash!"

No. Not now? Why did that stupid sofa have to come and knock Jamie's tooth out?

"Oh no, no!" I leapt off the statue as Jamie and his friends started to leave babbling about how much the Tooth Fairy would leave this time. Did they just up and forget all the fun we had today?

"Come on! Wait!" I shouted catching up with them, "What about all the snow? Our snowball fight? All the fun we had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy; that was _me_!"

"Hey did it just get colder?" Cupcake shivered.

"Come on,' Jamie said, "We can get hot cocoa at my house." Caleb and Claude then began arguing over who'd get the most marshmallows. I leapt up catching a gust of wind and landed in front of Jamie.

"Come on, what's a guy gotta do to get some attention 'round here?" I said reaching my hand to Jamie.

He walked right through me.

As usual, just like everyone else.

The snow began falling thicker as I pulled up my hood and flew away.

I was trying everything I could think of.

Why? I did everything I could to try to make the kids happy but they never saw me. The closest was occasionally they would sense I was there but then write it off to their imagination mere seconds later.

It was almost like I didn't even exist.

Soon I found myself back at Jamie's house. Why was I always coming here? I visited Jamie's house more times than I could count. It was like I had some sort of attachment to this place.

Even though Jamie had walked through me more times than I cared to recall I could never bring myself to resent him for it. He just probably never heard of me until his mom mentioned my name. That's how it was nowadays. I just fell through the cracks somehow. No more overhearing parents telling their children: "Jack Frost won't come to frost your bedroom window until you're sound asleep."

Maybe a visit to the library was in order. I think I remember there was book of fairy tales there. Maybe I'd leave it for Jamie tomorrow morning.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I mostly just hung around at my pond or ran along rooftops watching the aftermath of my snow day and everyone trying to puzzle out how all the ice I made just appeared in the street.

Amazingly, Burgess was well known for this kind of stuff. And the Humans spent so much time and money on all these complicated reasons when it was really much simpler. If I decided the day was a snow day, it was a snow day. And there they were talking about "global warming".

By nightfall I was back at Jamie's house. Usually Baby Tooth came to collect his lost teeth. I hadn't seen her for since the 80's maybe I'd wait up for her to come. I had arrived just in time to see Jamie getting ready for bed. He was telling Sophie all about his sled ride from earlier with his toy robot and jumping all over his bed re-enacting his sled ride.

Jamie peeked under his pillow to make sure his tooth was safely stowed underneath then pulled out his flashlight. I chuckled, he was going to try stay up for the Tooth Fairy again like the last time he lost a tooth. He would fall asleep at ten, right on the dot, with the flashlight still on.

Jamie's mom took Sophie out of his room as Abby jumped up onto his bed licking his face trying to squeeze in some last minute play time before bedtime.

Sighing I leapt back up onto the roof pacing a few times before looking up at the moon.

"If…If there's something I'm doing wrong, could you just tell me what it is?" I asked, "Because…"I gulped, "Because I've tried _everything_ and…and…no one _ever_ sees me."

_If just one kid, just one could see me and hear me. That would mean the world to me._

I waited, hoping for some reply.

None came.

"Look, _you_ put me here! The _least_ you could do is tell me…tell me…why." My voice cracked slightly as I struggled to get the words out. I waited again.

Again, the moon stayed silent.

"Why do I even bother?" I muttered turning away and leaping off Jamie's roof to the nearby power lines. The wires froze as my feet touched them and I slid along a few inches dragging my staff along the adjacent wire freezing it too. Probably tomorrow I'd head off for the Southern Hemisphere and hang out with Leaf until Winter started down there. Maybe bring an early snow day to New Zealand. Maybe check on how _The Hobbit_ movie was coming along.

I continued on the power line and freezing the other, no doubt causing a power outage somewhere for a few minutes. I stopped as a gold strand of Dreamsand streaked by me, and then another, and another. In seconds the night sky was full of Sandy's Dreamsand sending out all kinds of dreams to everyone.

"Right on time Sandman." Then laughing ran along the wires and leapt up to touch one of the strands of Dreamsand. A dolphin burst out and swam around me leaping and cackling happily before zooming off to a nearby house. As I watched the Dreamsand began to take on various shapes, giant manta rays, dinosaurs, fish, birds, and even a Dragon who did a few loops with me before gliding into Monty's bedroom window.

I walked along the power lines watching the Dreamsand and keeping an eye out for Sandy's cloud. Maybe I'd tag along with him tonight; at least until he knocked me out with some Dreamsand insisting that I get a proper night's sleep. Eventually the Dreamsand faded from sight as each strand found a sleeping child.

I was just starting to think about finding a place to crash for the night when something rushed by behind me. I turned, just barely catching a glimpse of a large dark figure vanishing into the shadows between two houses.

_A Nightmare?_ I hadn't seen many of them for some time but every now I'd find a Nightmare running amok. I leapt off the power lines giving chase over the rooftops landing in a tree. I glanced around looking for any kind of movement. I nearly jumped out of my skin as a something came streaking past me.

Leaping off the tree and catching a gust of wind I followed it towards the main street area. I ran along several cars setting off the alarms and along another power line before leaping up onto the roof of a shop and leapt down to a truck.

Several trash cans suddenly were knocked over as something big streaked by them. Gripping my staff in a more ready position I leapt down into the alley. Cautiously I stepped forwards ready to frost over whatever it was. The alley seemed completely deserted except for a few rats living under one of the dumpsters. But I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched.

"Hullo mate." A familiar gruff voice said from behind me.

* * *

**Muahahaha cliff hangers how I love 'em.**

**You know, if Jamie hadn't been hit by that sofa, I was pretty sure he'd start asking where all the ice had come from and chances are he might have been able to see Jack then! But then we wouldn't have that "MY FEELS!" scene we all love. Still, pesky sofa.**

**Oh and who was able to guess what Monty was dreaming about?**

**Well, my art history class is about to start soon so later!**

**Chocobo_Scribe signing off!**


End file.
